The present invention is an inexpensive method of delivering OTC (over the counter) medicaments to retailers/vendors, wherein retailers can place their own unique brand on medicaments.
The present invention allows retailers to compete with distributors of OTC medicaments, thereby reducing the costs of medicaments to the public. The costs are reduced because the middlemen in transactions are eliminated.
At the present time, it is very difficult to have OTC medicaments branded under a unique retailers name because of the costs involved in having the medicaments packaged, labeled and produced. For instance, to place a minimum order, one has to order in excess of 5,000 units of boxes, labels, and containers that house the medication.
Due to this realization, the inventors decided that they had to invent a method for allowing retailers to privately label their unique brands without having to spend large sums of money. By allowing retailers to spend less money when branding their unique OTC medicament, retailers are allowed to sell various types of medicaments under their unique brand. This enables retailers to test the marketplace for what products might be commercially feasible to sell under their brand, while minimizing the expenditure required when testing the marketplace.
An objective of the present invention is to allow retailers of OTC medicaments to uniquely brand their own OTC medicaments.
A further objective of the present invention is to allow retailers to brand OTC medicaments at a reduced cost.
Another objective of the present invention is to increase the sources of certain medicaments to the public, thereby reducing the price the public will have to pay for the medicaments.
Another objective of the present invention is to allow retailers the financial freedom to launch two or three lines of medicaments at the same time.